Jordan Jormoon
"He-''llo''? Could you say that again? More slowly? In a language I understand? Depending on what you said, I might kick your ass!" Jordan Jormoon (ジョセフ・ジョースター Jorfan Jōrmon) is the main protagonist of Topic Tendency, a core ally in Miidust Odyssey, and a supporting character in Rhythm is Unbreakable. Jordan is the second to be named JorJor of the JorJor's Wacky Journey series. Jordan Jormoon is the grandson of Jorge Jormoon. Jordan is a natural-born Graviton user and trains under the master GiGi GiGi; he then acquires a Stand: Cyclone Green. An exuberant trickster, Jordan meets the fantastic threats approaching him throughout his life with initiative and impressive ingenuity, battling Interdimentional Beings, the Topic Men, and malevolent Stand users. He is the second most recurring JorJor in the series after his grandson Jorvin Kevjor and is one of the series' most well known characters. Appearance Topic Tendency 17 years old, Jordan is average height (165 cm/5'5"), handsome, and powerfully built, with dark brown eyes. He has short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, apart from which he closely resembles his grandfather Jorge Jormoon. He is always seen wearing glasses, even in his elderly years. Jordan's primary outfit is relatively minimal and pragmatic. He wears a pink tank top with 3 dark spots that are cut above the navel, red fitting pants with a black leather belt, and knee-high black leather boots. In Tabantha he dons a long, broad, purple eggplant themed scarf; and later, as a gift from Ryan, a long, thin headband patterned with a row of tessellated triangles and an infinity symbol. Initially he wears a white collared shirt with tie and suspenders, and a greatcoat chequered across the shoulders. Other articles include an aviator's hat (as motorcycle gear), a knit cap, and a breathing mask and weights designed for Graviton training. Later depictions of Jordan include the aviator hat and goggles, both of which were permanently added to differentiate him from Jorge and compliment the overall "mechanical feel" brought about by the various planes and motorcycles present in Part 2. Miidust Odyssey Jordan retains most of his health and muscularity, though his face displays his age. His hair is short and gray, and he sports a thick, well-trimmed beard. During the group's journey to Sarasaland, he wears an outfit comparable to Indiana Jones' basic outfit: a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands concealing his prosthetic left hand (a result of his fight with Tom). At his introduction he also wears a trenchcoat and a turtleneck sweater. Rhythm is Unbreakable At age 92, Jordan suffers from senility, having deterred from longevity through Graviton due to lack of motivation. While his stature is still apparent, he is hunched over and uses a cane. He wears a diminutive pair of pince-nez spectacles, and a spotted, brimmed woolen hat with ear flaps reminiscent of a ushanka. He wears a thick trench coat, a collared shirt and tie, and baggy pants. Personality "We must use our legs! ... We run, pending!!" In Topic Tendency, Jordan is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young man. Quick to violently respond to the slightest provocation, Jordan would often get into brawls growing up; prior to events of the story, he had been imprisoned seven times and expelled once from school for fighting. Having no respect for authority save of his grandmother's, and later GiGi GiGi's, Jordan has antagonised policemen and mafiosi alike. Furthermore, Jordan is a foul-mouthed individual and regularly taunts his enemies, enjoying aggravating them. He notably taunted Tom when he launched him into space, claiming to have again planned everything from the beginning just to annoy him. Jordan is a playful man and prefers fooling around over having any responsibility. By his own admission, his most hated sentences are "hard work" and "work hard", and still had to be pushed to train his Graviton talent in spite of facing certain death if he didn't meet and fight Mii Police again. Jordan has a fairly goofy side and spends half of his fights enjoying having outsmarted his current enemy with incredibly zany schemes, which take his opponents by surprise by how silly his plans are at first sight. A show-off, Jordan likes being the centre of attention and couldn't stand that his rival Ryan had a special technique. With his prestidigitation talent, Jordan mixed his boastful nature and his love of pranks into a dangerous tool in battle. At the beginning of his adventure, Jordan's one redeeming trait is his devotion to his family and friends. Jordan cares deeply for his grandmother Lila Jormoon, and is deeply angered when a gangster has the nerve of mentioning Devon's death before her, which upset her. Jordan also cares for his "Uncle Devon", who he considers like a father and Devon's disappearance pushed Jordan to go look for him in the Sand Kingdom. Jordan also has a knack for befriending people. Despite having been stolen his wallet, Jordan quickly befriended pending and couldn't tolerate discrimination against him. In the same way, Jordan befriended Ryan Reppeli and GiGi GiGi even though they had difficult starts. Jordan even came to respect the Topic Man Mii Police, and gave him a last salute as he died. Over the course of Part 2, although he never really lost his overall attitude, he did develop into a strong, focused hero. In accord with his dismissal of any kind of discipline, Jordan believes that anything is fair in a fight as long as one isn't needlessly cruel. This results in him being a cheat and once earned him a scolding when he tried to climb the Hell Climb Pillar using a rope instead of with Graviton as intended. Jordan possess a peculiar sense of honour, acknowledging Mii King's underhanded moves as somewhat noble, since he did them for his fellow Topic Men. However, when Tom backstabbed GiGi GiGi, Jordan was furious since he sullied the memory of his companion Mii Police. Thus it could be said that Jordan values kinship dearly. Jordan is something of a flirt. He regularly comments on women's voluptuousness and was bold in his flirting with his future wife pending. Jordan's antagonistic behaviour toward Ryan may have been out of jealousy that he could seduce girls so easily. Not knowing that GiGi GiGi was his mother, Jordan enjoyed peeping on her and when she practically revealed herself as his mother, Jordan was more concerned by her actual age. It is revealed in flashbacks that Jordan collects comics and was a fan of Spodermin when he was young. He becomes a fan of Bob Ross' works when he is much older. In Miidust Odyssey, Jordan has considerably mellowed out, having lost much of his aggression and laziness. Still irascible toward Japanese in general, due to a Japanese man marrying with his beloved daughter pending, Jordan is otherwise nice to his grandson and Lanie. His penchant for befriending people is still present, notably with the appearance of his new friend pending, and his tendency to approach the locals first. Jordan is much more responsible than in'' Topic Tendency, being more proactive in his quest to Sarasaland, and also sometimes reminding his younger companions of their goals when they are distracted. Years of peace and the appearance of the much stranger Stands means that Jordan lost some of his talents at outsmarting enemies, and is often the victim of the Stands he encounters. However, Jordan hasn't lost all of his skills and is capable of outsmarting enemies, having successfully cheated against Sans Undertale, and figuring out The Universe time stop's limits. Upon his "death", Jordan gave one final advice to Jorvin, saying that he had much fun during their journey. Jordan's goofy side is also still present, and Jordan's somewhat frequent failures at blending with the local culture and his struggle at battling Stands are a constant source of humour. In ''Rhythm is Unbreakable, his advancing age has weakened his mind and he appears to have become somewhat senile. Jordan is now a pacified and even weak-willed man, even sadly accepting Jorzuke's demand that he not interact with Jorzuke's mother. Despite this, Jordan is still a well-meaning old man who is willing to risk his life for others and is nice enough to offer some counsel to pending about her crush. Living in Oreo seems to have done him good, and at the end of the part, Jordan is more lively and happier, expressing confidence in the youth of Oreo at protecting the small town. Abilities Graviton Jordan inherited Graviton and its capabilities from his grandfather, Jorge Jormoon, as well as his mother, GiGi GiGi. In addition, he uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse his foes. After his Graviton training, Jordan frequently combines his Graviton with other objects to perform complex and creative attacks. Later in Part 3, he shows that he is able to pass Graviton through his Stand, Cyclone Green. However, as he grew older, due to neglecting his Graviton training, he became unable to do the same things he was capable of when he was younger and ended up aging at a relatively normal pace. Below are some of his attacks. * Ripple Hair Attack (グラヴィトンヘア・アタック Gurabiton Hea Atakku): Jordan infuses his Graviton into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. Jordan used the ability to create a wall of Graviton in order to block bullets fired by pending after ripping Dr. Eggman's moustache hair off. * Overdrive (波紋疾走 Ōbādoraibu): Much like any other Overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Graviton through an object. During his fight with Mii King, Jordan used it to send Graviton through the thread of his hat into Mii King's body. * Rebuff Overdrive (波紋肘支疾走 Rībaffu Ōbādoraibu): Jordan charges Graviton into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. This was used during Jordan's fight with Mii Police to retaliate his falling attack. * Rocket Punch (ロケットパンチ Rocketto Panchi): Similar to his grandfather's move, Jordan uses Graviton to dislocate his shoulder and arm to strike opponents at a longer range. * Graviton Overdrive (グラヴィトン波紋疾走 Gurabiton Ōbādoraibu): Jordan channels a large amount of Graviton into his whole arm and delivers a powerful chopping attack. This slowly transfers the Graviton blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up when Jordan had touched. Jordan used it against Tom in a duel and exploded his arm, destroying the Lightblade that could cut through anything without fail up until that point * Graviton Beat: Jordan charges his hand with Graviton and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Jordan himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Graviton used is his own. Metro Kingdom Clackers In order to come up with a special attack, Jordan invented a fighting style that involved infusing Graviton into a pair of normal Metro Kingdom Clackers. Once infused, the Clackers become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin using them, and from there Graviton can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in the Clackers' use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seemingly disappear by hiding them behind their back. * Clacker Volley (クラッカーヴォレイ Kurakkā Vorei): Jordan chucks the Clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best and most surprising effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, Jordan can slingshot them from behind his back at the enemy in all directions. * Clacker Boomerang (クラッカーブーメラン Kurakkā Būmeran): Jordan throws both pairs of Clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the second pair of Clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like how a boomerang works. Other equipment Other than his Clackers, Jordan has used a number of other weapons and tools in conjunction with Graviton and his strategic wit. * He used Graviton to pop the cap off of a cola bottle at a corrupt police officer and two tequila bottles' corks against a pair of Eggman Empire robots, in the form of high speed projectiles. * He used a Tommy gun to shoot Mr. Perfect Cell and then strike him with the stock charged with Graviton. This was followed by secretively attaching a grenade to Mr. Perfect Cell's back, the pin of which was attached by strings to the pins of several other grenades Jordan had managed to plant on Mr. Perfect Cell's back. * He used the yarn of a wool hat (which is highly conductive of Graviton) to form a net underneath the spike-filled arena to use against Mii Police. * He wielded a large sledgehammer in the chariot race against Mii King, which he slathered in oil to improve its conduction of Graviton. Jordan also used a heavy crossbow to fire a Graviton-charged iron ball at the wall of the arena, where it rode around the entire wall before launching off and hitting Mii King from behind. Stand Jordan's Stand, Cyclone Green, manifests itself as a green whirlwind, which Jordan can wield as both a weapon and a hazardous defense. Furthermore, it has been shown to conduct Graviton, which makes Cyclone Green one of the more effective Stands against those weak to it, such as Interdimentional Beings and (implied) Topic Men. Jordan develops the Stand after DAVIS obtains a Power Moon, upon which it responded to DAVIS and pending awakening The Universe. Wit and trickery Jordan Jormoon's mind is his deadliest and most valuable asset. Jordan's favorite strategy is to psyche out his opponents. To do so, he notably predicts what his enemies will say next or more commonly provokes them to unnerve them and make them predictable in their move. Jordan is proficient in analyzing the personalities of those he faces, then shamelessly exploits any character flaw they have in order to return whatever they will be doing next against them, most commonly their overconfidence. Of note are particular quirks such as Mii Police's pride as a warrior or Tom's obsession for the Green Stone of Miiverse and JJ's Comet. However, Jordan is unknowingly as susceptible to these tactics as his opponents, leading him to be psyched out himself by Mii King. Having great prestidigitation skills, his goofy demeanor serving as the greatest distraction and facade he can rely on, Jordan is able to attack from unexpected angles or make critical moves under the guise of simple stupidity or ignorance; Jordan will often use one obvious strategy hiding another, more advanced one to fool and trap his opponents. Jordan is maybe the most proficient man in the series at using his environment to his advantage, Graviton increasing the danger and combative capability of any item he gets his hands on. Among others, Jordan has used mirrors, glass shots, hair, a well, pasta, pigeons, wool hats, icicles, pebbles, and his own plane as tools and weapons to grasp the upper hand, each use having had applied efficiency and imagination. Jordan also keeps a number of tools handy just in case, concealing weapons on his person for when he expects danger. When cornered, Jordan can still rely on his particularly quick wits to come up with a viable solution in an near-instant. The most successful instance being Jordan using the Green Stone of Miiverse to amplify Ultimate Life Form Tom's Graviton Attack so as to cause a volcanic eruption and send him into space. Jordan's tendency to use so many tricks stems from his particular mindset. He considers that in combat, every move is fair-play with the exception of involving civilians and being needlessly cruel. Thus he isn't bound by any code and doesn't hesitate to flee, or cheat if the ends justify the means, as seen against King Dice and Sans. * Near-Death Survival Technique: After he lit his scarf on fire, Jordan told Tom that he was putting his life in danger so he would be pushed beyond his own limits to find a new technique before the flame reached him. This was actually part of a plan to trick Tom, who would be too distracted to notice Jordan's plan to save GiGi GiGi. Secret technique The Jormoon family's "secret technique". Usually utilized as a last resort, Jordan invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Jordan to formulate a plan. It was also used by his grandson Jorvin later in the series during his fight against Robbie Rotten. The secret technique consists of carefully and quickly retreating from the opponent, while keeping a close eye on surroundings for things to use to defeat or assist in defeating them. To the untrained eye, it looks like Jordan is simply running away like a coward, augmented by his panicked shouting when doing so. He will also use this technique to try to lure an enemy away from others. Flying Jordan is a proficient pilot despite having crashed four times in his life. He is able to fly a large range of planes from a small Cessna to a Junker and once saved the lives of his companions and civilians by controlling the crash of the passenger airplane they were on. It is unknown when and where Jordan learned to pilot, though it is possible that he figured it out in the instances where he was forced to control an aircraft. Involvement in plot TBA Trivia * He is the Joseph Joestar of Topic Tendency and the parts that follow. * Although not appearing in Part 5 nor Part 6 , Jordan would still be alive through the use of Graviton, albeit but dumber in a sense. He would be either 96 or 97 considering Closed Ocean takes place in 2017. * He is one of the last graviton users to appear in the first continuity, before the universal reset caused by Father Luigi Mario in Part 6. Category:Main protagonists Category:Topic Tendency Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Part 4: Rythem is Unbreakable Category:Stand users Category:Graviton users Category:Jormoon family